TA 2941
The following events happened in 2941 of the third age in the Year of the Sun. It is the year of the Battle of the Five Armies and therefore the opening to the War of the Ring, which culminated in TA 3002. Events * At the Blue Mountains, Thorin Oakenshield meets with envoys from the seven Dwarf Kingdoms, attempting in vain to convince them to join the Quest of Erebor. * Gandalf meets Bilbo Baggins and attempts to recruit him as a burglar. Bilbo refuses and continues with his daily routine, before Thorin and Company arrive at his doorstep in the evening. 26 April: The Quest of Erebor begins. Bilbo, changing his mind, rejoins the company on the outskirts of Hobbiton. * Radagast discovers a dark magic beginning to fall over Greenwood, eminating from Dol Guldur. There he encounters the Witch King, retrieves a Morgul Blade and beholds the Necromancer. He goes to warn the White Council. * Thorin and Company reach the Trollshaws unwittingly encounter the aftermath of a Troll attack. After Gandalf temporarily leaves, the company encounter the three Trolls, and engage them unsuccesfully before they're turned to stone by the light of dawn. * Having clearly made plans to meet with Gandalf ahead of time, Elrond summons the members of the White Council - Galadriel and Saruman - to Rivendell. * Yazneg's Warg Riders waylay the company, but are briefly distracted by Radagast. The company is led by Gandalf to Rivendell, where they find refuge. 21 June: Elrond reads the Moon Runes on Thror's Map. The White Council meets. Thorin and company leave Rivendell. * The company reaches the High Pass, but are captured at Goblintown. * Bilbo falls to Gollum's cave and unwittingly retrieves the One Ring. * Battle of Goblintown * Encounter with Azog on the slopes of the Misty Mountains. Eagles rescue the company and bring them to the Carrock. * The company crosses the Wilderland and reaches Beorn's House. Afterwards, Gandalf leaves the company to investigate The Necromancer. * The company are lost in Mirkwood and attacked by Spiders before being taken captive by Legolas. Bilbo breaks the company free. Bolg attacks the company and the pursuing Elves on the Forest River. * Gandalf inspects the High Fells. Finding the Ringwraiths have been released from therein, he concludes the Necromancer is their overlord, Sauron. Autumn: * The company are smuggled into Lake-town by Bard. At night, they raid the armouries, but are caught and brought before the Master. Thorin appeals to the Master's greed and disregards Bard's warning for the danger the Quest poses to Lake-town. * Thorin and company set out to Erebor. They leave the wounded Kili behind with Fili, Oin and Bofur. Gandalf goes to Dol Guldur where he finds Thrain, uncovers the Dol Guldur army and is overpowered by Sauron. * On the first day of winter, the company manage to open the Hidden Door. Bilbo goes to retrieve the Arkenstone, and encounters Smaug. * Sauron sends the Dol Guldur Army towards Dale. * Under orders from the Master, Bard is incarcerated by Braga, and Bain hides the last Black Arrow. * Tauriel heals Kili and Legolas fends off Bolg. * The Battle of the Forges: Thorin tries to kill Smaug, but fails. The dragon, mistaking Bilbo for a man of Lake-town, goes to conflagerate the city. * Smaug burns Lake-town, but is killed by Bard with the last Black Arrow. The Master and Braga are killed. The company overlooks the mayham as Thorin is overcome by Dragon Sickness. **While Gandalf is incarcerated in Dol Guldur and the refugees of Lake-town rearrange at the Shore, Thorin spends "days" at the treasure hoard before Fili, Kili, Bofur and Oin arrive and the company reunites. Thorin, lost to dragon sickness, orders Erebor's Gate be shut off from the refugees which amass at Dale. **Thranduil arrives at Dale, wanting to reclaims his Gems. Legolas and Tauriel leave for Gundabad. **The Battle of Dol Guldur. Azog leads the Dol Guldur army to Erebor in secret. The War of the Ring begins. **Dain answers summons from Thorin and arrives at the Long Valley at the head of an army. A battle ensues between Elves and Dwarves before Azog's army intervenes. The Battle of hte Five Armies begin. **Thorin overcomes the Dragon Sickness and leads an assault to Ravenhill. The resulting Skirmish culminates in the death of Azog, while Beorn destroys Bolg's Gundabad Army and Legolas slays Bolg himself. Kili, Fili and Thorin are killed. *November':' Thorin, Fili and Kili are laid to rest. Dain is made King and Erebor is remade. Dale rebuilt under Bard. Bilbo and Gandalf leave. Births Tolman Cotton, first child and son of Holman Cotton. Deaths Hildigrim Took, uncle of Bilbo Baggins and older brother of Belladonna Took and son of the Old Took Category:Years Category:Third Age